


Edge of Seventeen

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Lorax (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: 四巨头乐队AU
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)





	Edge of Seventeen

1.

“嘿，我能...和你坐一起吃午餐么？”

这个戴眼镜的男孩正好一个人坐在这张餐桌旁，金发姑娘端着她仅有三明治和矿泉水的餐盘有些不自在地问着他。

“…当然可以。”

棕发男孩的双眼略显惊讶，连忙伸手整理了一下餐桌前被他摊开的各式书本和练习册为对方腾出了片空地。

三明治在她的印象中不是这么难吃的东西呀，虽然她可能更喜欢派。

况且说实话，她也已经很久没有来过食堂吃三明治了。

在她坐下并艰难地拆开塑料包装袋后，她抬眼看向对面的Hiccup。然而和以往不同的是，他好像并没有将视线再次投入他的那些书本中。

Rapunzel顺着他的视线转身看去，偌大的食堂里唯有一抹红色的身影最显眼不过。

她知道，Hiccup也知道，那个Jack Frost也知道。当然，其实他们三个是最清楚不过的了，这个红色的身影属于那个叫Merida的姑娘。

“你知道她已经拒绝了Onceler的邀请。”

她再次咬了一口那其实不怎么新鲜的三明治。

“我知道。”

在那红发姑娘和他对视的一瞬间，Hiccup收回了他的视线并如此随和地说着。

“我一直都很好奇你是因为什么而加入…”

话还未说完，只见Rapunzel鬼使神差地咬了一大口三明治，双眼低下死死盯着餐盘中的纸巾，不得不说，她的两腮都被嘴里的食物撑得圆鼓鼓的。

他其实挺担心她会不会被噎着——直到他看见了从他们的餐桌旁经过的Elsa。

原来她还在因为这件事困扰着。

难怪他能反常地在食堂这种地方见到这位金发姑娘。

究竟还有谁会因为乐队经理人一句不经意的赞美而烦恼这么久呢？

确实，Elsa的音域比Rapunzel的更广而且强而有力，对乐队而言似乎是个完美的主唱人选。

但她本人好像完全没有意识到自己声线的独特和优势。

更何况Elsa还不会弹奏吉他。

“记得Onceler说的么？我们每个人加入这个乐队都是有自己的理由的。”

Hiccup收拾着几乎遍布整张桌子的书本们。

“他为什么邀请我们组成乐队而不是别人，也正是因为他有他的理由。”

拉上书包的拉链，他将矿泉水瓶盖拧开递给依旧鼓着腮帮子拼命嚼着三明治的Rapunzel。

“哦，还有，”

Rapunzel再次看向那个起身正准备离开食堂的红发姑娘，后者正冲着她身旁搞怪的双胞胎翻着白眼。

“她会加入的，记得和Onceler说一声，两周后的初试也有她的份。”

2.

「 When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind.」[1.bgm请戳这里]

「 He broke his own heart, and I watched as he tried to reassemble it.」

“可我该唱什么呢？”

窗外被阴云笼罩着，即便关上了窗户也阻挡不住那暴雨下落的声响。

刚从画室被拉到乐队排练室的Rapunzel几乎满身都是五彩斑斓的颜料，她手无足措地望向Jack，那个突然出现在画室将她拉来的男孩。

“你的画，就像你的画所表达的那样，将它唱出来。”

Jack将陈列在柜中的乐器拿出，Rapunzel接过他递来的吉他，看着自己手心上沾染的颜料——她几乎都忘了她的画所表达的是什么。

她伸手拨动着吉他的琴弦，其发出的却只是单个不连贯的音符。

“我...”

顷刻间，排练室的木质地板仿佛在那瞬间与学校宴厅的舞台重合。

一切又好像回到了十年级的那场舞会，她只身站在舞台上，身旁的校长先生正公布着那年的校园舞会皇后，在她的名字脱口而出的那一刹那，Rapunzel还记得台下的女孩们投来的是何种目光。

她想，她是做不到的。

如果当时她在台上的麦克风前发不出任何声音，那么在两周后的初试中，她又怎么能保证她可以？她做不到的。

「And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love,」

「if it does not exist.」

已经坐在架子鼓前的Jack看向面对着自己的女孩，后者却只是满脸的不确定，以及张嘴却发不出任何声音。

“…也许Onceler的确应该找一个更适合的人来做乐队主唱。”

叹了口气，Rapunzel垂下眼睑，她无力地拿起吉他准备将其放回原处。

“嘿，你还记得他说过，他是因为听到你在画室边作画边唱歌才决定邀请你做乐队主唱的么？”

Jack走到她身旁，“我想，既然你会在画画的时候也唱歌，说明这两样东西在你心中是同样重要的，那为什么不尝试着坚持自己喜欢的事物呢？”

Rapunzel止住了放下吉他的动作，她抬眼看向那位学校中著名的捣蛋鬼，若不是她此刻站在他面前，其实很难想象他Jack Frost会说这样的话。

他伸出手将那还未干透的金色颜料轻轻抹在她的脸颊，“如果你能在这些颜料里找到安全感，那你应该让它们一直陪伴着你。”

脸颊传来的触感让Rapunzel止不住地笑起来。

不止因为他的话语，更多的大概是因为他也将自己的脸抹上了那抹金色，有些滑稽，却没法让人觉得讨厌。

“那么，再试一次？”

她重新拿起吉他，而他则重新坐回了架子鼓旁，两人都没有收住挂在脸上的笑容。

其实Onceler必须承认，他不止一次地认为自己是疯了才会想以乐队比赛的成绩来申请奖学金的。

毕竟没有人会喜欢做这种赌注，没有正常人会。

「But darling, you are the only exception.」

直到他在走廊里听见排练室传来的那阵歌声。

「I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up」

「Leave me some kind of proof it's not a dream」

他靠在排练室半掩的门前，从中传出的音乐声让他意识到自己大概是真的疯了。

只有他疯了才会依旧认为乐队的事是个好主意。

不过，照这个情形下去，做这样一次赌注又何尝不可呢？

3.

Dunbroch家的草坪上从很久以前开始就立着一个有点斜，却十分结实的木秋千。

木秋千的支架上面还插着一支短小的塑料制的箭，那是在弟弟们出生前，父亲送给Merida的生日礼物之一，那也是她的第一把弓箭。

Hiccup在每天早晨骑车去学校的时候都会经过Dunbroch家的草坪，也能瞥见她家草坪上的那个秋千，以及她的那支箭。

几乎都是在这些擦身而过的春夏秋冬之间，总是戴着耳机的他似乎见证了在这个草坪上发生过的各种各样的事情。

像是Merida穿着蓬松的小裙子坐在秋千上，Dunbroch先生在她身后乐此不疲地将秋千一次次地推起，而一旁的Dunbroch太太则是翻阅着书籍，享受着阳光以及家人们的嬉笑声。

像是Merida第一次尝试Dunbroch先生送她的弓箭时，原本瞄准秋千座椅的她却失手将箭射在了秋千支架上。

再像是，从宅邸内传来的Dunbroch夫妇和男孩女孩们的欢笑声。

不知道从什么时候开始，她家的草坪上渐渐没有了人的身影，剩下的只有平日里的风吹草动。

这些事情Hiccup从未真正注意过，却都只是在路过的日子里潜移默化地被印在了脑海中。

直到不久前，在又一次的路过Dunbroch家时，那许久未出现过的身影又再次坐回了秋千之上。

在那之后，Hiccup每天都能见到她坐在那依旧结实的秋千上，屋内也鲜少再有那种带着感染力的笑声。

然后便是此刻了。

不得不说，今天确实不能算是个好日子。

首先，乐队的主唱Rapunzel因为缺乏自信而在初试前两个星期和乐队经理人提退出。

其次，鼓手Jack也不知道是为了什么事而心不在焉总是打不好节拍。

再者，一个乐队，在离初试只剩两个星期的时候，竟然还缺个贝斯手。

最后，就是这折磨人的天气。

整个小镇都被阴云笼罩着，天空着实是让人倍感压抑的颜色。

尽管祈祷了无数次，Hiccup却还是在骑车刚离开学校没几里便赶上了倾盆大雨的洗礼。

真是糟糕的一天。

他加快了行驶的速度，眼镜的镜片上沾上了雨水，让他险些看不清路。

又一天地路过了Dunbroch家，本应该按计划回家避雨的他，却在看到那在秋千上的身影时不自觉地停了下来。

Merida的衣服早已被雨淋得浸透，她的卷发也因为雨水而变得稍微顺了些，紧紧地贴在她的脸上和衣服上。

而她的表情却依旧没有变化，只是自己轻轻地荡着秋千。

“你这样会感冒的。”

他好心提醒着她。

“我抵抗力很强的。”

她回答道，没有看向一旁的他。

Hiccup将自行车停靠在路边，他踏上了Dunbroch家的草坪，将已被雨水洗刷过的眼镜摘下。

“你一直都这么神经吗？”

他艰难地开着口，要知道在大雨中说话可不是件容易事。

眼前的红发姑娘慢慢地停止了荡秋千的弧度，转头看向这位也已经浑身湿透了的男孩，“路过这里这么多年，能让你开口说话可真是个奇迹。”

仔细看才发现，Merida手中紧握着的是那原本插在秋千支架上的箭。

她盯着手中的箭看了好一会，随后只是看似轻松地撩起她的红发闭上双眼享受着雨水的洗礼。

周围只有雨水的声音。

她把脸露出来看着好多了。

至少比她整个人藏匿在那卷曲的红色大波浪卷里好。

“你应该加入乐队。”

“…我说过了，我不会弹贝斯。”

“大提琴和贝斯的弹法是很相似的，只是位置不同罢了。”

Merida将头发放下，转头看着Hiccup。

“那你应该也知道，我不喜欢大提琴，这一切都是母亲让我学习的。”

每次在学校的乐团里练习过后，她的脸上总会出现显而易见的不耐烦和疲惫。

是的，从她几乎从来不和乐团里的其他学生交流来看，她似乎确实对其有厌恶的心理。

“你的弟弟们会喜欢乐队这个主意的。”

“我不觉得这个乐队会比乐团强到哪去。”

Merida将那支箭插回了它原本待着的地方。

好的，至少引起她的注意了，至少她的态度没有之前对Onceler那样具有攻击性，至少…她没有直接拒绝。

“至少这是个值得一试的机会，而不是…”

直到她站起来之前，Hiccup都认为她有很大可能被他说服从而加入乐队的，可她不仅站起来了，而且她还将身子向他凑过来，直到他们离得很近，很近。

是啊，他前几秒想的所有对策在这一瞬间就灰飞烟灭，唯有一片空白。

“你果然没有近视，也没有远视。”

半晌，她盯着他的眼睛，如此说道。“我很好奇你为什么要一直戴着眼镜，你又没有这个必要。”

Merida坐回了秋千上，“况且，你不戴眼镜的话会比平常帅气很多。”

她的语气没有太大的起伏，只是看着对方正略显匆忙地重新将眼镜戴上。

“那么，我为什么要加入乐队呢？”

似乎是心情变好了些，她又开始自己荡着那会发出些许吱呀声响的秋千。

“Onceler每周都会提供免费的甜品。”

Hiccup的声音依旧听起来很冷静，但天知道他在编造什么虚有的事实呢。

“哈，是个好理由，不过我还是不觉得我会加入。”

她的秋千依旧有节奏地前后晃动着。

Hiccup的眼镜很快便又沾上了无数的雨点，他们几乎是浑身都湿透了，雨水顺着发丝点点地滑落。

而天空也一直没有放晴，依旧保持着那压抑的颜色。

在那之后，Hiccup就感冒了。

不知道Merida是否真的如她所说那般抵抗力强大，但Hiccup知道，他是多么的厌恶感冒，并且还不得不因此请假在家里休息的同时，还要听父亲和自己讲述半天的人生大道理。

不过，尽管如此，他还是不后悔自己那天踏上了Dunbroch家的草坪。

尤其是，在自己回到学校后，在乐队排练室中，他看到染了银色头发的鼓手，元气满满的主唱，以及出现在这里的新贝斯手时，他更加确定了自己的想法。

4.

“我在想，既然以后学校排练室给我们使用的时间减少了，不如来我家训练吧，我家的地下室有排练室的两倍，应该够我们训练的。”

Rapunzel边调整着吉他边说着，殊不知身旁的队友们早已鸦雀无声。

“你怎么没提过乐队主唱这么有钱？”

“她藏得太深了我们也没看出来。”

Merida和Onceler看着眼前正认真为吉他插线的金发女孩小声嘀咕着，“不管怎样，免费的甜品你还是逃不过的。”

然后满脸问号的乐队经理人则被一旁的键盘手小哥忽悠得只是乖乖的开始掏腰包。

摊上这个乐队真是太不靠谱了，太不靠谱了。

Onceler看了看自己不能再瘪的钱包这么想着。

“说起来，Jack这小子是被留堂了么？怎么现在还没…”

开门的声音将他的视线从钱包移向从门口走进的人，那人有着所有人都熟悉的面庞和笑容，只不过有些新的东西在他身上熠熠生辉。

那个将滑板熟悉地蹬起，再将其随着他的书包和毡帽放在一旁的人，带着满脸不羁的笑容以及那吸引人的发色向他的专属座位走去。

“那是…Jack Frost么？”

Onceler的钱包已经不知道何时掉落在了地上，而没有意识到这一点的Merida则是带着疑惑地表情凑近了在一旁早已瞪大双眼的键盘手小哥身旁问道。

奇怪，她印象中的Jack Frost…好像和这个稍稍有点出入？不过到底是哪里不一样呢…？

终于整理完插线事项的Rapunzel起身便对上了那刚坐下的男孩的视线。

她一眼便望到那让其他人如此安静的原因——事实证明，一头银色的发丝确实能让你瞬间成为全场的焦点。

“我只是觉得，拉高乐队颜值的这个重任应该由我来承担。”

银发男孩不以为然地掏出自己的鼓槌，对向他投来笑容的金发姑娘也翘起嘴角。

“这个乐队确实应该有个自恋担当。”

看着Merida和Jack因这句话而对视的眼神，以后的排练时光应该不会再那么无聊了吧。

Onceler捡起自己的钱包，心想着说不定以后还会有很多麻烦事呢。

他可不想处理比赛以外的麻烦事，光是要自掏腰包就够他受的了，天知道在咖啡店赚点小费有多不容易。

“都准备好了么？”

金发主唱转身看向身后和四周的三位，“好——那么开始！”

「You make me feel out of my element,」[2. bgm请戳这里]

「Like I'm walkin' on broken glass.」

我是Onceler，

是里奇菲尔德高中十二年级的毕业生，

也是这个极其不靠谱的乐队的经理人。

「Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion,」

「And you're movin' too fast.」

总而言之，还有两周就是比赛的初试了，我们总算找到了贝斯手。

主唱姑娘好像也找到了让她安心自信站在舞台上的方法，

况且自从鼓手把头发染成银色之后，我们的乐队在学校里知名度好像真的提升了不少。

好吧，我什么我要用擎天柱式的旁白来暂时结束这段时间的故事呢。

我不是书呆子或者科技宅，我不是。

「And just like that,」

就这样，

距离初试还有两周，距离正式比赛还有十周的时间，这期间会发生什么我们谁都无从得知。

不过，我必须要说，

这个由怪胎组成的乐队实力不容小觑。

「The chemicals react.」

不信么？

那我们走着瞧吧。


End file.
